Truth contains Power
by Eimi-Marschild
Summary: Syaoran left for China, 4 years ago, when he comes back an evil presence surfaces. Sakura will need to call upon the dormant cards once more. In this Sakura admits her feelings first. Lots of SS and lots of ET


Hi there everyone, as you all know my sister died recently, so I decided to write in here a story she started. Starring none other than Sakura and Syaoran. There will also be E+T of course. I realize that I said that I would update Girl in boys Armor but im having a slight writers block with that one, but I promise that I will update as soon as I get some ideas. Anyway minna this is a great story full of Syaoran and Sakura fluffiness, YAY! Lol anyway im very proud of Aliyah and this story so please nice comments and stay away from the flames thanks much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or this story

Summary: Syaoran left for China, 4 years ago, when he comes back an evil presence surfaces. Sakura will need to call upon the dormant cards once more.

Truth contains Power

Written by Ali-Chan

Published by Eimi- Chan

Prologue: Goodbye is the saddest word you will ever have to hear.

* * *

_Sakura was running as fast as she could to the train station. _

"_I can't believe he wasn't going to tell me he was leaving. Does he not care about me anymore? I have to make it, I just have to!" _

_Tears began to stream down her face thinking about how sad she would be if she didn't at least get to say goodbye._

_When she finally got a glimpse of the train station, she heard a sound that would forever haunt her. The train whistle sounded in her ears. She put on a burst of speed, hoping, praying that she would make it before Syaoran was out of her life forever. _

"_Please, Kami-Sama, I need your help. I have to get there. Please…PLEASE!" Sakura was frantic now, running so hard she felt for sure her lungs were going to collapse. _

_When she finally entered the waiting area of the train station, she saw the train begin to pull out. She just knew that Syaoran was on that train, she had to hurry. She was running up and down alongside the train hoping to spot Syaoran in one of the windows. _

"_Where is he? WHERE IS HE?" _

_Suddenly a very familiar messy brown haired head poked out of one of the windows behind Sakura._

"_SAKURA! Sakura what are you doing here" Syaoran said watching her turn around and feeling all sorts of guilt seeing the tears still running down her face. _

"_Syaoran… I was so scared that I wouldn't find you in time. Thank the lord. Why? Why were you going to leave without telling me?" Sakura looked at him with such sad eyes he wanted to cry also._

"_Gomen nasi. I didn't want to see you so sad, so I thought it would be better if I just left. My mother called me back to China because the cards are all captured. I need to receive more training also so that I can become the leader of the Li clan. Please Sakura forgive me." Syaoran looked at her carefully trying to see if she would hate him for trying to leave in secret._

"_Syaoran…I-I-lo..." Sakura started but was never able to finish her whole sentence. _

_(A/N sorry to interrupt, but here is a terrible attempt at what a train whistle sounds like)_

_WOO WOO! WOO WOO! _

_(A/N See, what I tell you)_

"_Sakura, I'll be back. I promise. I'm sorry, really I am. Here I was going to send it to you but now is a better time." Syaoran throw a small bag to Sakura while the train was pulling out of the station._

"_Arigato Syaoran." She looked at him as he went farther and farther away. "Syaoran, I LOVE YOU!" Sakura looked into his intense amber eyes, her own filling with more tears. _

_Syaorans eyes opened wide as he looked at her. He always wanted to hear her say that, but he had always felt he was not good enough for her love. But he would be when he returned, if he returned._

"_Goodbye Sakura, I will come back." Syaoran yelled out of his window just before the train was out of sight, taking Sakura's true love out of her life. _

"_Goodbye Syaoran, I will wait for your return." Sakura was now looking curiously at the bag Syaoran had thrown to her. It was a simple bag that tied at the top with a golden rope. It was small, but big enough to fit her cards in. It was an amazing emerald that matched her eyes perfectly. She pulled on the rope and the bag opened as if by magic. She reached into the small bag and pulled out a rather large box. She opened the box carefully, not wanting to damage any of the precious cargo. She gasped when she saw what the box contained. It was the prettiest item she had ever seen. It was a stone, a piece of amber, smoothed until it shone, on a silver chain. On it was the word, "Forever". Sakura's hand began to shake as she undid the clasp and placed it around her neck. She vowed then and there that she would only take this necklace off when Syaoran returned. _

"_I wonder what forever means? Forever friends? I want it to mean so much more." Sakura looked sadly at the train exit. "You had better return Syaoran; there are still things here that you have left unfinished." She took one last look at the exit grabbed the amber necklace and walked slowly, but surely out of the station._

* * *

Eimi: EEEEEEEEEE, I just love this so much. I've been wanting to start a present day Cardcaptor fiction, but I never got around to it. Much thanks to Aly-Chan for the inspiration.

Kero: am I actually going to have a bigger part in this one?

Eimi: ehehehehe, a MUCH bigger part Kero. :sweatdrops:

Kero: I had better…so what you think. Hmmmmmm? It was good, irritated that the Gaki left and hurt Sakura so much. REVIEW WHAT DO YOU THINK?


End file.
